


No Holds Barred Masquerade

by morgan_cian



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Masks, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Masquerade challenge at <a href="http://filthyminds.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://filthyminds.livejournal.com/"></a><b>filthyminds</b>; A brand new submissive attends the No Holds Barred Masquerade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Holds Barred Masquerade

There was just too much to remember. Jason felt panicky, his attention to posture failing as his hands twitched at his sides and his body trembled.

He was going to embarrass Simon, he just knew it.

Fingers scratched over his scalp and settled on his nape.

“Just relax.” Jason almost cringed under the weight of kind blue eyes concealed behind the golden mask. “You are wearing white for a reason, pet.”

White masks for observers at the No Holds Barred Masquerade on Halloween night. Jason’s leather pants and harness would not be out of place with the simple white mask covering half of his face.

He bit his lip and thought again of the etiquette of the evening. There would be solo Doms as well as unclaimed subs and switches. Claimed subs would wear collars and their masks would match the symbol on their Dom’s mask. Checkerboard masks for switches and that did not touch the color coding system for claimed and unclaimed sub alike when it came to play. Or the fact that no holds barred play was allowed with a Dom’s permission.

Or.

Or.

Slim fingers twisted in his long blonde hair once more and his head was tugged back. The corners of Simon’s lips had tightened.

“Do you want to go home?” Jason’s heart seized. Would Simon really give up the Masquerade for him? “I will have Antoine drive you.”

Of course not.

Jason lowered his eyes, “Please sir,” His voice was hoarse from disuse, Simon liked a quiet, respectful submissive. “Don’t send me away.”

“Silly, pretty pet,” Simon admonished. Jason flailed as he was lifted from his kneeler on the floorboard and into Simon’s lap. “I want you to enjoy this. For you,” The full lush lips tipped upwards, “And for me. I relish the thought of showing you and no one touching you. You will cause quite the stir, pretty.” Jason felt his face flame under his mask.

"You think you know your limits. This ball will allow you to see so many things, give you food for thought, maybe reevaluate some of your soft limits and soften some of the harder ones." Simon's arms curled around him, encouraging him to settle against the Dom's broad chest. A calming hand traveled up and down Jason's back, "Don't sell yourself short, pretty."

Jason forced himself to relax. It was Halloween. It was a party. It was supposed to be fun. The weight of Simon's embrace made him feel so safe. He could do this.

*~*

Bass thumped, the sign was for Ernesto's Inferno, the door was red. Jason gulped as he kept pace behind Simon, two steps and to his left. Simon greeted fellow Doms and led Jason to the main floor where there was dancing, intimate corners that were in shadows, the music too loud to hear but Jason could see masked faces tipped back, imagining the bawdy laughter.

His heart clenched when Simon approached an uncollared, unclaimed sub wearing a midnight blue mask. The sub lowered his head in respect. Jason could see the movement of his lips and Simon's hand squeezing his shoulder.

The Dom's gold mask glittered in the flashing lights. "Dimitri has agreed to perform a rope scene later on, we need to prepare." Simon's voice was authoritative, Jason had to lock his knees to keep from trembling. The warm fingers squeezed his nape once more. "Go, pretty, watch and learn. Meet me behind the blue door in a couple of hours. Dimitri likes suspension, you should enjoy it."

"Yes, sir," Jason murmured and watched as Simon disappeared into the crowd. He felt nervous and ill at ease. His white mask was his protection. No harm would come to him, Simon frequented this club often and vouched for its reputation.

Purple masks, wax play, the flickering candles, the quiet cries of a female sub as her Domme spilled the warm wax against her skin. Jason licked his lips at the thought of searing pain and the heat in Simon's eyes.

There were several black masks gathered around a suspended bed, much too large to be a sling. Jason watched as Dom and sub performed the dangerous dance of breath play. The sub's gasping breaths between possessive kisses, cock hard and wet against the tensed abdomen. The Dom's deliberate movements and low encouragement each time his hands tightened around the sub's neck.

Silver masks, the dangerous edge of blades that made Jason's gut turn. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of a blade dragging against his skin, trusting Simon not to scar him permanently. Knives held too much baggage; he wouldn't be able to let himself go.

He stood in the shadows as green masks were flogged. He wandered around in a blur of slings, bondage, the whistle of whips, the cries of pain begging for more pleading for it to stop. He stopped in his tracks as he watched brown masks disappear behind curtains. Simon had warned him, during the discussion of the color coding system and Jason's limits. That particular act just did not appeal to him.

However, he followed a couple of yellow masks into an alcove. His body felt on edge as a yellow masked sub went on his knees before his Dom. He licked his lips and begged, "Please."

"You think you are worthy, of this, of me?" The Dom's voice was harsh but not cruel. The sub sank lower until his forehead pressed against the buffed shine of the leather boot.

"No, sir," The boy's back trembled.

"Exactly," The Dom replied, "You are only worthy of what I give you. I know what you need, boy. Always do. Up."

Jason watched as sprays of urine covered the prostrate boy. His face heated, unsure, his limit shifting on him. Would he? Could he submit to even that? For Simon, just to serve at the pleasure of his Dom?

Maybe.

He stumbled backwards into a wall of heat and leather. Jason looked up into a smiling red mask that reminded him of the devil himself. Even his eyes seemed to be an unnatural yellow. Jason twitched when the Dom's hand landed on his shoulder.

Red mask, blood play, hard limit, a limit that was set in stone. No way!

A white mask was not supposed to be touched; Jason twitched under the restraining grip. His very fear bubbled up hot and acidic in his throat.

"Jason," Simon's voice washed over him. The heavy hand fell away and Simon's familiar touch drew him forward. "Antonio." Simon's timbre changed from comfort to steel. "You have been warned. This infraction will be reported to Ernesto."

"Always putting your nose where it does not belong," The Dom, Antonio, spat. Two more gold masks appeared.

"And you do not belong here," A heavily accented voice stated. "Your membership has been revoked. Please leave the premises."

Jason curled into Simon's embrace as the heated debate brought two muscled unmasked men forward, bouncers, he decided, and watched as Antonio was escorted to the door.

"My apologies, Simon."

Long fingers tightened on Jason's hip, "None needed, my friend. I have no doubt there will be no other problems. However, I'm going to keep my pretty very close to me."

Jason felt the dark eyes travel over him in appreciation, "Very wise. I look forward to your demonstration."

Demo?!? Jason felt his guts turn to water. He had forgotten Simon's exhibition. He tensed reflexively.

"Now, now pretty, relax." Simon tipped his face up by cupping his chin. "I had a feeling that you would be overwhelmed and distracted." His blue eyes hardened. "I did not expect Antonio's insolence. No one is allowed to touch you with a white mask. I don't want anyone touching you." Simon took his mouth and Jason relaxed under the bit of teeth and sweep of tongue, "This way, my pretty pet."

He had expected to fall into step with Simon as a sub should. Simon did not let him go. Instead, Jason relaxed in his strong embrace. He knelt where Simon put him, he pressed into the touch to his hair. "Watch and enjoy, pretty."

And he did watch, the mysterious revelry of the masquerade, the authority of Simon, the way the quiet Dimitri submitted, the ropes twisting about his body, his strength and the lines of his body beautiful as he was suspended. Simon manipulated his body from shoulder to thigh, clamps tightened on tiny nipples, balls twisted and spanked, and Dimitri broke, his tears falling, his come arching his body, his voice a quiet keening wail.

Jason leaned against Simon as he slowly brought Dimitri back to himself, bleary eyes and shy sweet smile as he leaned forward and kissed Simon’s boot. Jason did not feel jealous when Dimitri included him in the shy salute of departure. Simon played with Dimitri, but it was Jason who would be going home with him.

Jason who had wrist cuffs attached to the headboard, Jason who Simon took his pleasure from, and it was Jason who curled at Simon’s feet as he slipped into sweet oblivion. Jason had learned a lot and could not wait to put that knowledge to good use when Simon sat him down to discuss the aftermath of the masquerade.

He blushed when Simon woke him with a kiss to the forehead. “How is my pretty pet this morning?”

All saints day was Jason first fuzzy thought. He blinked and pressed into the touch to his hair. He wanted to talk and knew that Simon would as well. Instead, he curled at Simon’s side, not wanting to lose the magic of a wonderful Halloween.


End file.
